


The Story of the Wakahaka Incident

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birds, Crack, Heavens - Freeform, I don't even know how this happened, I'm so sorry, Oneshot, Please Don't Hate Me, Quartet Night - Freeform, Reader Insert, Really stupid crack, Starish - Freeform, This is pure crack, i apologise in advance, it's weird - Freeform, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: You, Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens are enjoying a calm evening at the Shining Agency. It's full moon and all you have planned is to relax, but this noce evening is suddenly turned into a nightmare when the fearless Wakahaka appears. You are now left to fend for yourselves as the Wakahaka rampages through the house while a sudden storm rages outside.How will this night turn out? Will you all make it to the end? And what in the world is a Wakahaka?Figure all of this out, and even more, as you read The Story of the Wakahaka Incident.





	The Story of the Wakahaka Incident

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy New Year guys!
> 
> Second of all, this is once again what happens when I'm left alone with my friends, like this is so stupid it almost hurts, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you will have fun reading it as well.
> 
> And I just want to say now that if you have a bird phobia, you probably shouldn't read this now, Please enjoy~

It was a peaceful January evening and you were sitting in one of the bigger common rooms of the Shining Agency, surrounded by Starish, Quartet Night and the majority of Heavens. It had been a busy week for everybody, but you had decided to invite the boys from Raging Entertainment over to play some guys and catch up with each other. You were currently checking through Quartet Night’s schedule one last time before you could relax completely. The full moon shone brightly in through the big wall windows in the room, and illuminated you all. 

It was around 8 P.M when you finally closed your laptop and deemed yourself done for the day. That was also around the time you heard a horrendous scream from the upper floor of the building. 

You all turned around to look at the direction the scream had come from. It had sounded like a bird, but no bird could produce such a scream. It was creepy.   
You all sat for a moment in silence just staring at each other and the door.

“What in the world was that?” Tokiya was the one to break the silence as he looked to you confusion in his blue eyes. 

You didn’t get to answer him before Eiji’s eyes widened in something that looked like realization as he looked to his older brother and said, “Nii-san, where is Van?” in a slightly nervous tone.

Eiichi looked scared to his younger brother as he closed his book and then shot up and ran to one of the grand windows in the room.  
“Crap” he muttered as he stared out at the full moon.

“What?” Camus asked from his seat in a chair as he put his candy down on a table and looked to Eiichi.

“Well this is gonna sound really stupid” Eiichi started as he turned around to face you all.

“But every full moon Van transforms” he started as he looked to his brother with unsure eyes.

“Transforms?” Syo asked, looking like a big question mark.

“Yes transforms” Eiji stated as he took over.

“You see when Van is exposed to the light of the full moon he transforms into a giant cockatoo, or a Wakahaka as we call it” Eiji explained, watching as you eyes widened in amusement and shock.

“A Wakahaka?” Reiji asked, stifling a laugh.

“Yes” Kira cut in with his soft voice, sounding despairing. 

“What in the world is that and how is that possible?” Ranmaru asked voice full of disbelief.

“We chose the name Wakahaka because it sounds funny and we don’t know what has caused this, but our theory is that he was bitten by a radioactive cockatoo as a child, thus making him transform into a giant cockatoo every time he is exposed to a full moon” Kira explained as you stared bewildered at the man.

“We have tried to keep him away from the light of the full moon ever since we found out about it, but we have just been too busy for the past weeks that we completely forgot” Eiji stated as he looked worried to Yamato and Shion who shook their heads in apology.

“You see Van doesn’t know anything about this whole Wakahaka thing, it’s like they are two different beings in the same body” Yamato explained.

“The why haven’t you told him so he could stay away from the moonlight himself?” Masato asked as he looked to the members of Heavens.

The room grew silent for a moment as they looked to each other.

“Well that would probably have been smart, but how stupid wouldn’t it be to explain to another person that he turns into a giant cockatoo every full moon” Shion calmly stated as he looked to the floor.

“Incredibly stupid, you just told us” Cecil stated shortly looking to the white haired idol.

Heavens avoided eye contact for a solid minute. 

“So you are telling us that there is a giant cockatoo on the other floor?” Natsuki asked.

“A Wakahaka” Kira corrected him. 

You rolled your eyes at that. 

“Cockatoo, Wakahaka whatever, is it dangerous?” Ren asked.

“As long as we don’t anger it, it’s not” Eiichi stated.

“And how do we not anger it?” Syo asked.

“We feed it peanuts” Yamato explained.

The room once again fell silent.

“And what if we don’t have peanuts?” Ai asked.

“Then we die” Kira stated bluntly.

You all looked to the black haired idol with wide eyes.

“We what?” Tokiya asked in an uncertain voice.

“The Wakahaka only stops when it is offered peanuts, give it anything else and it will chase you” Yamato explained as a shiver ran down his spine. 

“Well then, guess we have to get some peanuts” Reiji stated as a matter of fact.

“Otoya and Eiji, you run to the nearest store and buy all the peanuts you can find” Ren ordered the two younger idols and they nodded at the orange haired man. 

Just as they were about to leave Cecil spoke up, “Wait where the hell is Nagi?”

“Crap it already got to him” Eiichi stated in a far too calm voice.

“What?” Syo asked as he stared at the taller male.

“You will be missed brave soldier” Eiichi stated once again as he put a heart to his chest.

“Dude what?” Syo asked again, but he was cut off in his confusion when you all heard a clank from the double doors. Something was trying to enter the room, but it failed to use the handle and was instead knocking on the round brass handle on the other side.

You all stared wide eyed at the big doors as the noise stopped for a second before a big bird wrecked it’s head through the tree door with its beak, and squawked loudly at the sight of you.

You all screamed in surprise as you looked at the bird that was now struggling to smash the door in order to crawl through the hole.

“What the hell” Ranmaru muttered under his breath in disbelief.

“That’s the Wakahaka, and the two of you better hurry to the store, we’ll keep it occupied” Eiichi said as he rushed Eiji and Otoya out of another door.

“How the hell are we supposed to keep that at bay?” Tokiya said as he stared at the Wakahaka, which was now gnawing its way through the door.

“I don’t know, throw (Y/n) at it, Van likes her so much after all” Yamato stated as he slowly backed away from the door. 

“Excuse you what?” You asked offended as you eyed Yamato. 

Yamato simply shrugged at you.

“Let’s not throw (Y/n) at it, I think I have an idea” Syo stated as he walked past all of you and readied himself for whatever the Wakahaka would do when it entered the room. 

You all stared at the smaller idol as the Wakahaka was now able to walk through the door, but it continued to trash the once proud door. You would probably have to replace that later.

“So we are sacrificing Ochibi now?” Ren asked as he leaned down to your ear.

“Shhh, he doesn’t need to know that” you stated as the Wakahaka finally walked through the hole it had created in the door. 

It started to walk towards you, and you all took a step back, even Syo, guess his plan wasn’t that good after all.   
As the Wakahaka walked it gave out a “pap pap pap pap" sound as it walked across the floor. The sound was stupid, the Wakahaka was stupid, this whole situation was really stupid, but yet here you were, in front of a giant cockatoo that minutes ago had been a human. What even was the problem with your life nothing seemed to be normal anymore. 

As the Wakahaka slowly walked closer to you it suddenly stopped in its tracks and looked out one of the windows.   
The Wakahaka was indeed a giant cockatoo, it was human sized and looked extremely unintelligent as it stared out the window with its big eyes.   
You all followed its line of vision out the window and spotted a nice little stone birdbath in the middle of the garden.   
The Wakahaka changed direction and now quickly walked towards the window, actually it ran with that stupid “pap pap pap pap" sound and smashed directly into the window. 

The Wakahaka fell back at the impact and shook its head in confusion as it pecked the glass a few times before it pulled its head back and smashed its beak directly into the class with a squawk smashing the grand window. You would have to replace that too.   
The Wakahaka jumped out of the now ruined window and stormed towards the birdbath where a few other birds were situated.   
The Wakahaka came closer and closer and it was clear to you all that it wasn’t gonna fit in the bath, but the Wakahaka didn’t stop as it jumped into the air and landed directly in the tiny birdbath trashing it completely. 

The Wakahaka now sat dumbfounded on the ground, the smashed birdbath beneath it as it stared bewildered around.  
You couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sight, the Wakahaka reminded you of a giant baby, a giant stupid baby, except that this ‘baby’ could probably kill you with its claws and beak. 

The Wakahaka slowly got up from the ground again and looked back to you. It now dawned upon you that you had missed your chance to escape and that the Wakahaka was headed back to you. 

“What do we do?” you asked as you turned around to the others only to see that they weren’t there. They had left you alone to deal with the Wakahaka. Great. Or maybe they had told you to run with them, but you had been to caught up in looking at the Wakahaka to notice their disappearance. That sounded more like it. So now you stood here alone with the Wakahaka only coming closer.

You stared at the big bird inching closer to you, it now walked through the smashed window again, and the “pap pap pap pap" once again sounded on the floor.   
“Easy there Waka” you said out loud as you slowly backed away from the bird. 

Th Wakahaka squawked at your words and you soon stumbled over a chair and landed in it. Now you were even trapped with the stupid creature. Werebird or something, none of this made sense. Van had actually transformed into a bird and Nagi was missing. This wasn’t gonna end well. 

You looked to the table that was besides you and noticed that some bread laid on a plate. You quickly grabbed the bread and held it out to the Wakahaka, it glared at the bread before it nippled it slightly. For a second you thought you were safe, but that was until the Wakahaka let out a high pitched unsatisfied squawk, it didn’t like the bread. 

The bird now stood mere inches from you and just glared, you held intense eye contact for a while before you heard a whistling from your right. The Wakahaka turned its head around, and you saw your chance to flee. You jumped off of the chair and ran for another door than the one the Wakahaka had ruined. You ran down a hallway and was abruptly pulled to the side by another person. You clashed into the one who had dragged you to the side and looked up into Ranmaru’s heterochromic eyes. 

“Thanks” you uttered as the silver haired idol let go of you. 

You looked to your side and now saw that all of the other guys were in the same corridor as you.

“You need to learn how to listen” Masato stated as he looked to you.

You laughed sheepishly at him and nodded. Your calm moment was cut short as you heard the Wakahaka squawk loudly again and this time you saw Syo come running down the corridor with the Wakahaka chasing after him, its wings spread out wide and that stupid “pap pap pap pap" sound as it ran on the floor. 

“Run!” Syo yelled at you as he flailed his arms around.

You all did as he said and started running the way you had just come from. 

“What were you even thinking, feeding the Wakahaka bread, it only wants peanuts!” Yamato exclaimed as he ran behind you.

“Well sorry, but I was scared of that thing, and I thought that it would like me, like you said!” you retorted as you ran down another hall. 

“Well as I said earlier Van and the Wakahaka are like two different beings, so just because Van practically loves you, doesn’t mean the Wakahaka does” Yamato explained as the other sighed at the two of you.

“Actually I think it hates you (Y/n)” Kira said from your other side as the Wakahaka squawked again. 

“What do we do?” Cecil asked frantically as he continued to run.

Before any of you had the chance to answer the young prince the Wakahaka stopped in its tracks and backed up slowly. You didn’t want to waste any time so you continued to run, but from the hook of your eye you saw that the Wakahaka had stopped in front of a large mirror and stared at itself. The wakahaka disappeared from your sight when you turned down another hallway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wakahaka now stood alone on the hallway and stared at itself in awe. It slowly put its head forwards and pecked the glass slightly. Seeing as the Wakahaka in the mirror did the same it squawked only to jump back slightly. It then puffed its chest out and shot its head feathers up as it squawked at the wakahaka in the mirror. The wakahaka proceeded to walk into the mirror and then stepped backwards as it was pushed, it squawked again and with a swift move of its head, slammed itself into the mirror making it shatter into a thousand pieces. The Wakahaka looked confused to the shattered glass and squawked again. It had won the fight against its opponent and fell inferior.   
It was only now that the Wakahaka noticed that you had all disappeared and it frantically ran down the hall with a confused squawk. 

You saw the Wakahaka run past the hallway you were in and sighed in relief, you had escaped that beast for now.   
Your relief was cut short though when you heard an ear deafening scream followed by a surprised squawk.   
“Haruka and Tomochika” Natsuki said in a worried tone as you realised what had just happened.   
The two girls had been in the building as well, how stupid of you to forget, and now they had fallen victims to the Wakahaka. God knows what that thing did to people. 

“What happens if the Wakahaka gets you?” Syo asked in a nervous tone.

“We don’t know, the first time we encountered the Wakahaka we hid in a closet until it turned back to Van again” Kira explained in a plain tone. 

“You hid in a closet?” Ai asked skeptically.

“What were we supposed to do? Fight it?” Yamato asked as Ai shrugged and shook his head. 

“Anyway we have to keep on moving until Eiji and Otoya return” Masato stated. 

You all nodded in response and started to walk down the long corridor. Outside it had started to rain heavily and thunder was heard in the distance. A lightning would strike from time to time and the wind had grown strong tugging in the building and the shutters at the windows. The weather would slow Eiji and Otoya down which meant that you had to deal with the Wakahaka for a longer time. 

You were rather worried for the two boys out in this weather, you really hoped they would be okay, but still hurry up, this was starting to look like something from a low budget horror movie, and you hated low budget horror movies. 

As you walked down the light corridor you suddenly stumbled upon something. As you looked down your eyes widened in terror. There at your feet laid Nagi’s iconic scarf with a little bit of blood besides it. You almost screamed, but Reiji was quick to cover your mouth as he too had seen the scarf.   
You all stopped up to look at the scarf and Shion slowly picked it up from the ground. None of you knew what had happened to Nagi, but this couldn’t be a good sign.   
Just as you were about to walk further down the corridor a lightning struck and the electricity in the house went out. You all stopped in your tracks as you looked around the now completely dark corridor. 

As you stood in silence that was when you heard it, “pap pap pap pat”, it came from somewhere behind you, but you couldn’t see where and the sound only came closer. A lightning struck again and illuminated the room in a short moment, but the moment was long enough for you to see the large shadow of the Wakahaka standing not far from some of the others. 

You were to slow though as the next thing you heard was Shion and Cecil screaming in terror as a loud squawk was heard.   
Ren finally turned on the flashlight on his phone and shone it at you all. And to your horror Shion and Cecil was missing.   
The Wakahaka had disappeared again, but it had claimed its victims. You all stood in silence for a moment before Eiichi said, “Don’t worry we’ll find them” in a reassuring tone as started to walk again. 

This was getting out of hand. You were actually being chased by a giant cockatoo. This was ridiculous. It shouldn’t be humanly possible, but here you were in a house without light running away from a Wakahaka, fearing for your life as it kidnapped your friends one after the other. 

“Guys I think I have a plan” Syo said after a while with a quivering voice.

You looked to the short male and thought for a moment, last time he had had a plan the Wakahaka had nearly bitten your head off so you were about to protest, but was interrupted by Camus.

“Speak peasant” he said in a stern voice, he was probably as done with this as you were.

“I’m pretty sure we have a giant net somewhere, and if we can capture the Wakahaka in there we can just wait till Eiji and Otoya returns” Syo stated as he looked around to you.

You nodded thoughtfully at his plan, this wasn’t that stupid, it could actually work.   
You decided that Ranmaru, Ren and Kira would retrieve the net and the rest of you would prepare a trap in the living room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As you were sitting up another chair and other measures to capture the Wakahaka, Ranmaru and Kira suddenly burst through the door with the net in hand panting.

“Where’s Ren?” Masato asked.

“The Wakahaka got him” Ranmaru stated between breaths.

“It came out of nowhere and attacked us” Kira said as he too panted. 

“It really doesn’t like Ren” Ranmaru stated as he stood up straight.

“It solely targeted him, I swear its eyes were red” Kira said as a shiver ran down his spine. 

“But I didn’t know Ren could scream that loud” Ranmaru stated as he handed the net to Syo who began to put it up on a hook in the ceiling.

“Anyway hurry up it will probably come back soon” Kira hurried on you as Syo and Yamato finally got the net in place. 

You had decided that Reiji and Natsuki would be the bait and they both reluctantly walked out of the living room. 

A few moments later you heard the two men scream as they came running back into the room with the Wakahaka right at their heels squawking like a madman.   
They ran directly to where the net was placed under the ceiling in order for you and Masato to drop it right in time when the Wakahaka would be under the net.  
What you hadn’t accounted for was that the Wakahaka suddenly spread its wings and flew up into the ceiling, barely dodging the chandelier, and loosened the net, causing it to fall down on Natsuki, Reiji, Camus, Yamato and Syo who all stood at the wrong place at the wrong time. The net landed on them and they were too tangled up to even register that the Wakahaka had descended from the ceiling, and now grabbed onto the net and tripped the five men as it ran out of the room dragging the five after it as they screamed in terror. 

The rest of you was left to stare wide eyed at the scene that had just played out in front of you. The Wakahaka was not only slightly smart, but very strong as well. You had to come up with another plan quickly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last seven of you had fled the living room in a hurry and were now walking down another hallway. The lights were still out and the hallway was only illuminated by the light from your phone’s flashlight and the occasional lightning. The storm had taken on and was now raging outside the building. The rain fell heavily and the thunder had moved closer. The whole situation was becoming pretty scary and you just wished that it was a dream and that you would soon wake up.   
“What do we do?” Masato asked as you turned down another hall and entered the foyer.

None of you got a chance to answer the blue haired idol as your flashlight landed on something on the ground.  
Upon further investigation you realised that it was a bag of peanuts.

“What is this doing here?” Ai asked as he picked up the bag, “I thought we were out of peanuts” he continued as he turned the bag around.

You all stood in confusion for a moment as a thought slowly creeped its way through your mind.  
“You don’t think Otoya and Eiji already came back, but the Wakahaka reached them before we did. Do you?” You spoke your thoughts out loud as you looked to the boys.

“If that is the case, then why would it leave the peanuts behind, wasn’t that what it wanted?” Tokiya asked as he looked around you. 

“Because it’s angry” Eiichi slowly said as the thought of his little brother fighting that vicious bird played in his mind. He really hoped him and Otoya were okay. 

“We have to find them, I’m sure the Wakahaka haven’t done anything to any of them yet” Kira stated as he walk down another hallway, which then proved to be a bad idea as the Wakahaka suddenly popped its head down from the ceiling and squawked at him before it grabbed the black haired idol with its claws flew off with him down the hall while it let out some kind of laugh. 

“What the hell is that thing?!” Ranmaru asked in bewilderment at the scene he had just witnessed.

“I have never seen it like this before, but let’s follow it and see if it leads us to the others” Eiichi stated as he started to run after the bird.

The rest of you followed the older male as he dashed after the large bird that almost was out of sight.   
The Wakahaka turned down a hallway and as you followed it it was gone. It was nowhere to be spotted and the six of you were left to stand dumbfounded and stare at the empty hall. The only sound was that of the rain landing heavily on the windows.

“What even is up with this creature?” Ranmaru once again asked in total confusion. 

You turned around to answer him, but just as you did a lightning flashed and you saw to your horror the Wakahaka stand right behind him, it let out a satisfied squawk as you screamed and it grabbed Ranmaru only to fly up through a hole in the ceiling. Ranmaru let out a girlish scream as he was kidnapped by the Wakahaka and you started to run in another direction. At least now you knew where it hid the others. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You only stopped running when you felt you were safe, but you soon came to realise that nobody was safe in this house when the Wakahaka was loose. 

“We need to get back there” Tokiya stated, referring to where the others had been taken to.

You nodded in response, “But we need a plan, that thing will get to us before we know of it” you said as you looked to Ai, Masato and Eiichi. 

“Let’s continue to walk for a bit, maybe we’ll come up with something then” Eiichi stated as he started to walk down another hallway.

The peace in the house only lasted for so long before you heard that obnoxious “pap pap pap pap" sound from behind you again.   
You all stopped as your eyes widened in horror as another lightning struck. You quickly turned around and in the light of the flash saw nothing. That was weird, you could have sworn you had heard the Wakahaka walking, maybe you were finally going insane. 

You all turned around again and continued to walk when you heard the “pap pap pap pap" again, you quickly turned around as another lightning flashed, but there was nothing to be seen. Just as the light disappeared you heard Masato scream. You looked to your right where he had previously been and flashed your flashlight, but he was gone. A shiver ran down your spine as you heard the “pap pap pap pap" behind you again, this time you didn’t have time to turn around before you heard Ai scream and a cackle leave the Wakahaka as it had struck again. 

You flashed your flashlight around in search of Ai, but he was nowhere to found.   
This time the Wakahaka appeared without notice as it grabbed Eiichi around his waist with its wings in the flash of a lightning, and ran off with him in a stupid waddling way.

Now it was only you and Tokiya left, and you decided to do what you did best, you screamed and ran.   
You ended up in one of the rehearsal rooms on the second floor as you stopped up to breathe.   
You had heard the Wakahaka squawk as you had screamed, but you hoped that it had lost track of you. 

“Tokiya what do we do?” you asked as you looked to the blue haired idol who shook his head slightly.

“Firstly we need to calm down, it’s just a stupid giant bird, we can handle this” he stated as he stood up straight. 

You only realised to late that he shouldn’t have said that as a lightning struck and you looked to the door where the Wakahaka stood and stared blankly at you with its head tilted to the right. Again you thought it looked like a baby as it just stared at you with big eyes. 

You and Tokiya took a step backwards as the Wakahaka took one forwards.  
You grabbed on to Tokiya’s arm when the Wakahaka let out a squawk of satisfaction as it looked at your trapped position.   
If you made it out of this alive you would be sure to murder Van, and you would probably have a new found phobia for birds.   
Lightning struck again as the Wakahaka leaped forwards and grabbed tightly onto Tokiya as it smashed its head through the window and flew out into the storm, Tokiya screaming for help. 

You were left alone in the rehearsal room and stared out into the pouring rain. You were now on your own and it was your job to free the others. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had walked out into the corridors once again. Everything seemed to be darker and more ominous now that you were alone, and you hugged yourself tightly as you walked with light steps through the house. This was stupid. You had been exposed to a lot of stupid things, but this was definitely the stupidest. Despite that you had to keep your head high, the boys were counting on you and as Tokiya had said, it was just a stupid giant bird, you handled Quartet Night on a daily basis, you could handle the Wakahaka. 

Upon your lonely walk you had stumbled upon the bag of peanuts you had found earlier, and it had given you idea.   
You were now walking down one of the long corridors leaving a peanut trail behind you, youhadn’t quite figured out a plan yet, but it would come to you, you just needed to think.

As you laid out the trail of peanuts you were suddenly disturbed by a sound. As you looked behind you, you saw the Wakahaka standing not far behind you eating the peanuts you had put out to lure it in. You didn’t think much of the creature as you continued to lay out the peanuts, you were too busy thinking of a plan. It took you a second to register what you had just seen, and as you turned around again you stood face to face with the stupid looking bird. It squawked silently at you as it inched closer. 

You screamed loudly in shock at the Wakahaka and it returned the sound with a high pitched squawk. You began to flail your arms around as it held up one of its wings holding something. 

You only caught a glimpse of what the Wakahaka was holding in its wing, before it threw it at you with such a force that you lost your balance and started to stumble towards a set of stairs that were oh so conveniently placed right there.   
The Wakahaka moved to you in a sad attempt at stopping you from falling, but due to its clumsy nature and small brain, it instead tripped and waddled into you causing the both of you to be sent flying down the stairs.   
It now dawned upon you that the thing the Wakahaka had thrown at you and were now in your hands was a can of peanuts. A can of peanuts that the Wakahaka couldn’t open itself. 

You looked to the white bird while you fell as it stared at you with expectant eyes, as you opened the can just before you hit the ground at the end of the stairs and everything went black. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you awoke as the sun shone down on you through a small window in the wall.   
As you sat up and took in your surroundings you noticed that you were at the attic of the agency and that you were lying in a giant nest.   
Your head hurt like hell, but otherwise you were fine, and you noticed that Haruka, Tomochika and the rest of the boys from Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens were all lying around you sleeping. Some of them had small cuts and scratches in their clothes or arms and faces, but otherwise they seemed to be fine.   
You only now noticed that Van was lying next to you, back to normal and naked. You quickly took off your hoodie and threw it over the older male, you had been traumatised enough for the rest of your life. 

At the impact of your hoodie Van opened his eyes and shot up and started coughing.   
Feathers left his mouth as he coughed and you were left to stare at him in amusement and bewilderment.  
As Van coughed the rest woke up and stared weirdly around at their surroundings and to you and Van.  
Eiji looked like he was about to ask something, but you just gently shook your head. 

Van stopped coughing and looked to you with a weird expression, he looked like he was thinking for a moment before he said, “I don’t know why, but I’m really craving some peanuts” 

Your face fell as you stared at him with fire in your eyes as you got up and out from the nest.

“Why did she look at me like that?” Van asked in confusion as he turned to look at the rest of the group.

“Don’t ask Van, just don’t ask” Eiichi stated as he patted Van on his shoulder.

And with that you crawled through the hole in the ceiling and now stood on a hallway again. 

The sun was shining brightly through the window and you walked over to look at the bright day.  
You opened the window to let in some of the fresh air, and as you did a bird began to sing.   
Your eyes twitched for a second and a shiver ran down your spine as you quickly slammed the window shut.   
Birds definitely weren’t your thing anymore, and you made a mental note of always having peanuts in the agency.

One encounter with the Wakahaka was enough for the rest of your life, actually you wished you had never met it. You would also have to make a rule of never having Heavens over whenever a full moon would appear. Never again would you listen to that horrendous squawk of the Wakahaka.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you liked this story please feel free to leave kudos and a comment on how you liked it, once again this is hjustpure crack so please don't take any of it seriously, like really....anyway Thank you~


End file.
